


The Hole

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Husk Being Husk, Other, based on a meme thingy I watch, idk why I'm writting tis, just wanna write something dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Just a short dumb fic based on a video about "The Hole" & damn I wanna write it but in tis kind of verse qwqHave tis dumb fic fer now quq
Relationships: Husk & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657591
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Hole

"Husk, have you seen the key to that one odd demon guy's room?"

"You mean that snake inventor, Pentious?"

"Yeah, whatever. Have you seen the key anywhere?" Vaggie asked, sounding calm but trying not to stress herself

"Pretty sure it fell on the Hole" Husk answered

"A Hole? What?" Vaggie said, confused as Husk points towards the big black Hole in the middle of the room

"What in Lucifer's name?! What is that?" Vaggie asked, shocked to noticed a big black hole in the middle of Hotel nor how the fuck did that Hole get there even in the first place

"It's a hole" Husk answered. Plain and simple as he took another sip of the alcohol on his hand

"Yeah I know. But how the Hell it's here?" She asked, giving a glare to the feline and suspecting Angel had to do with this

"Well, I woke my ass up today" Husk said, ecplaining the short story of how the Hole got here, taking another sip of the bottle and end it with "Then there was a Hole. Who knows how it got here? Or Who dug a hole out of shere stupidity. I don't fucking care to know"

"Then what do you think we need to do then?" Vaggie asked, trying her best not to rip another piece of her hair nor getting a spear to ready up and slice the man in half right here, right now

"Well I tried putting rug on it" Husk said "And it fell on the Hole"

Vaggie rolled her eyes at his suggestion, crossing her arms now "Riiigghht"

"Should I get Charlie or Lucifer or whoever or somethin' ?" She asked, hoping for a better suggestion than putting more rugs on a big Hole

"Yeah, I've tried that" he said, gulping another sip of the bottle on his hand

"Great!" Vaggie beamed, looking left and right before noticing there's no one's around, then looks back at Husk

"Wait... where are they?" She asked, hoping not for the worst

"On the Hole" Husk answered, looking back at the Hole

Vaggie had her eye twitched a little, as she takes a deep breath and sighed, calimng herself, while looking around before she noticed something and asked "Husk, where's Niffty?... Husk... Where is she?"

"She's out and about" Husk replied, as Vaggie sighed

"To where exactly?" She asked

"The Hole" he answered, giving her another blank stare while silently taking another sip of the alcohol he's been holding onto

"Fuck, How deep even this thing?" She questioned, before her eyes lean towards Husk's bottle of alcohol and snatch it from his hand, as she was responded with a "What the fuck?" by Husk, as she dropped the bottle down to the Hole

Husk gave Vaggie a hard cold glare "That was my fucking favorite wine. Now's in the fucking hole. You happy now?" He asked, crossing his arms the same way as she is

Vaggie only facepalmed and glare right back at him

"Do you have any idea what the fuck or who the fuck make this happen?! After all we know this could be Angel's doing, or or, just a huge gap to the Void from all I care, or...."

Then she noticed that Husk's is not around, and began to call up to him with a grunt under her breath

"Husk?... Husk?... Husk!!!"

"I'm right here, idiot!"

Vaggie blinks and notices Husk was beside her again, sitting down with a old and rusty fishing rod on his hand, throwing a small scoop of what has to be fish bait down to the hole before checking the line if it's stiff enough to be railed down

"Husk, can you please take this seriously?"

As she said that, Angel Dust emerged out from the Hole, trying to get the fuck out of there, although he seems to be acting like a rabies dog that hasn't ate from a long while, scaring the living soul out of Vaggie, as Husk only calmly glares at it and pulls out a pistol to just shot the spider back to the Hole

"Who the fuck was that?" Vaggie asked, still in shock

"Angel Dust"

"What?... How... How did you get a gun? Guns aren't even allowed in the Hotel!" Vaggie stated, eyeing Husk suspiciously on where even he got the gun from even

Husk placed the gun back on the basket beside him and railed back the line he had cast on the hole, going deeper for something to bite on it, ignoring Vaggie all together

"And why is Angel in the Hole?!" Vaggie asked, stressed and shocked mix together

Husk only gave her a shrug while pulling back the line up slowly and waited for a bite to catch

Vaggie sighed and sat down beside Husk, asking him why the fuck he's not caring of whatever has been going on for the couple minutes she got back here in the Hotel

"I'm more worried about Alastor if I were you" he said, pulling the bait up and picking out a different bait from the basket

"What? What do you mean?... What did Alastor do?" She asked, bitting her lip as she think of the worst of what happen before she got here, not knowing a black tentacle is snaking right up to her and before she even can react, the tentacle grabbed her off the ground and into where ever it came from

Husk blinks as he picks up the key that Vaggie was needing to find, he shrugged and dropped it into the Hole, while he continue to fish whatever that the Hole has in store. Or if there's even anything for him to fish out

Bonus:

"Okay, Alastor I'm back and now I know how to change you back to normal!" Charlie shouts, walking back into the Hotel only to be met with Husk fishing on a big black hole, shooting Angel down again if he ever emerge from it, while Vaggie was yelling and trying get little Alastor down from the cupboard while she is stuck in the grasp of a black tentacle

"I guess, I was out for too long, huh?" She said, rubbing her arm, before going up to Vaggie and helped her out to get little Alastor off on top of the cupboard after getting Vaggie off from the tentacle, then bringing Alastor to the kitchen and gives him a small baby bottle with apple juice in it, which did change him back to normal age/size

Meanwhile, Husk continues to fish anything out of the hole, except for Angel Dust as he ran out of bullets to shot the fellow back down to the hole

**Author's Note:**

> Tis is dumb & I write tis dumb fic just cuz qwq


End file.
